This invention relates generally to lactone derivatives of 2,5-dihydrofurans and more specifically to N-(phenyl) or N-(phenylcyclopropyl)-2,5-dihydro-2-oxo-4[(substituted phenyl)amino]-3-furancarboxamides which have antiallergy properties.